The New Girl
by Andreabunton
Summary: This is the backstory for my OC, about how she met the Chipmunks and Chipettes, and Dave.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! I decided to go against my better instincts and do a little backstory for my OC, Ashley Seville. You may have noticed me put her in my other stories as the adopted sister of Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. This is the story of why she was adopted and where she came from. This is just the first chapter, so you guys can tell me weather or not I should continue..**_

_**Ashley and anyone else in this story thats not from the origional AACT cast is mine I guess...**_

* * *

It was a pretty normal evening In downtown L.A.. The six Seville "kids" where doing there usual Monday night routines. Dave was cleaning up the Kitchen when he got a strange phone call from...Social Services? What? Dave looked at the caller ID with a confused expression, wondering why in the world they would be calling his house at all, let alone this late hour.

_**-2 HOURS LATER-**_

"GUYS? COULD YOU ALL COME DOWN HERE FOR A MINUTE, T'S URGENT!" Dave yelled tward the upstairs bedroom that the six chipmunks where in. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it!" Alvin said as he raced down the stairs, fearing a punishment for some forgotten thing he did. Simon rolled his eyes as he made his way down the steps, as did Brittany. Jeanette came down the steps rather carefully, so she wouldn't trip over her own feet. Theodore and Eleanore playfully hopped down the stairs laughing at some joke that only they heard.

"Nobody is in trouble, Alvin. I just need to discuss somthing very important with you guys concerning a phone call that I just got." Dave said with a rather serious look on his face. " A phone call? Who from?" Jeanette asked, confused as to why they would need to have a family meeting over a phone conversation. "Well," Dave said as all the chipmunks where settled down, " It was a Call from a lady a Social Services, and she was telling me about a girl in my family that needs a home." All the Chipmunks had looks of shok and confusion on there faces. The room was silent for at least ten minutes as the information sunk in. "Have we ever met this girl?" Theodore asked, breaking the silence. Everyone looked up at their gardian waiting for an answer. "No, she is my niece on my brother's side, and I hadn't even heard of her until tonight." Dave said. "I didn't even know you had a brother, Dave." Alvin said, being unusually quiet. "Trust me, Alvin, You don't want to meet him either." Dave said as his expression changed to one of disgust as he thought about his lowlife brother.

"Whats her name?" Brittany asked. "Ashley Parker." Dave replied. "But, I thought you said she was related to us?" said Simon. "She is, Simon. She has her mom's last name. Unless I adopt her." Dave said. Everyone's heads shot up when they heard that last part. Dave couldn't honestly be considering this could he? They hadn't even heard of this chick until fifteen minuets ago! And Dave is talking about possibly adopting her?! "WHAT?!" They all said in union.

"Calm down, guys! I haven't even agreed to that yet. I told the lady that I would talk it over with you guys first, then let her live here for about a month or so before I made a decision, and she said that it would be fine. But i have to call her back before three tomorrow with my final answer, or else Ashley will be put in a foster home." Dave said in a serious tone. "But, why dose she have to come here in the first place if shes never even met us?" Eleanore asked innocently. "Well... Her mother died 2 weeks ago. and apparently I'm one of her last living realitives that can leagaly take her in." Dave replied his face turning into one of sadness as he thought of this girl's situation. The Chipettes also got a sad expression on their faces as they thought of the poor girl losing her mom. The had never acctually knew either of their parrents, but they did know what its like to be an orphan, as did the Chipmunks. They had all been orphans until they met Dave, but at least they had siblings to help them through it. From what Dave had told them, Ashley had nobody to help her through this..Unless she came here.

"When can she be here?" Alvin finnally said. Realizing how much this girl needed to be here.

* * *

_**Well... Thats the first chapter, guys! Tell me what you guys think. Should I continue? this is my first OC centerd story, so I hope I'm doing it right**_

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm back everyone! No one has reviewed this yet, but i'm puttin' a new chapter up anyway!**_

_**As many of you already know i dont own AATC.**_

* * *

''When can she be here?" Alvin finnally said. Realizing how much this girl needed to be here...

"I'll find out." Dave replied. And with that the 'munks all went to thier room upstairs to think about what had just happened. They had mixed emotions about this whole situation. Excitement and nervousness. Dave got right back on the phone to get everything arranged.

* * *

"Wow...So... Does this mean we are gonna get a sister?!" Theodore finnally asked, inturrupting everyone else's thoughts. "I guess, we are, Theo. Temporarally, at least." Simon replied. "Technically, you guys are already her relatives.. Remember, your her cousins." Jeanette said remembering that bit of information. "Oh, yeah." Theo said as he remembered. "Well, it dosen't matter if shes related or not . She needs our help." Elanore chimed in. Everyone nodded in agreement. Brittany and Alvin were being unusally quiet.

Thats when Dave walked in with his laptop. "Well.. I just got off the phone with the social worker. Ashley will be here friday afternoon. I'll have to leave early in the morning to go get her. She lives about 8 hours from us." Dave said as he sat down on the bottom bunk of the chipmunks' bed. "She sent me an email with some pictures of Ashley, if you guys wanna look." Everyone gathered around the laptop in about a second. "I'll take that as a yes." Dave said under his breath. He opened the Email an started to scroll down to the first picture.

It was a typical school picture, but the girl in it still looked fairly good in it. She had curly dark blond hair, pale skin, rosey cheeks, and pretty blue eyes. They weren't as bright a color as Brittanys, but they were definatly blue. And big. She looked like she was about average wieght. Full lips, that were wearing pink gloss on them. She had a dark grey top on that made her look paler than she probably was. She had glittery silver eyeshadow on her eyes, and Black mascara on her long eyelashes. She had a smirk on her face that made her look mischievious.

"She's pretty!" Brittany said cheerfully. Dave Scrolled to a new picture. One that looked like it was just a random picture taken when She was just goofing around. Her hair in a ponytail this time, with messy bangs hanging in her eyes. She had a big grin on her face and was flashing a peace sign. It didn't look like she had any make up on this time, but her cheeks were still pink. She had cut-off jean shorts, and an black AC/DC t-shirt on.

"Cool, she Likes AC/DC!" Alvin exclaimed, knowing he would have something in common with her. Dave smiled and scrolled to the last picture. But it wasn't a picture at all. It was a video. Dave clicked it and put it on full screen. Ashley's face came up on screen. She had a blue Angry Birds T-shirt that said "What The Flock!" on it. She satrted to speak. She had a feminine voice, but there was some deepness to it. It wasn't to high, or too deep. "Ok.. I'm gonna sing a song for you youtube people!" she said cheerfully. and flashed a grin, showing off her perfect white teeth. She started to sing "Die Young" by Ke$ha. She acctually had a nice voice. A little high for a human's, but it was pretty. The video ended with her saying goodbye to the viewers, and blowing a kiss into the camera.

"She can sing!" Jeanette commented, she enjoyed watching someone other then her friends and sisters doing it for a change. Everyone smiled and noded in agreement.

"Well guys, it's time for bed." Dave said as He stood up. "AWW!" The 'munks all cried in union. "Guys, you have school tomorrow. And when you get home, we'll have to clear up some space for Ashley." "Oh, Can we get her a present, Dave?" Eleanore asked politely. " I don't see why not." Dave replied.

All the "Kids" were in bed. just as Dave was about to turn out the light Alvin spoke up. "Dave?" "Yeas, Alvin?" Dave answered, slightly annoyed. "Could we watch the video again?" Alvin asked quietly.

"Just this once, Alvin, and then its off to bed" Dave said opening his laptop again.

* * *

_**Second Chapter everyone! I promise it will be more eventful in the next one!**_

_**R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Woo! New Chapter! Thank you to The Golden Quintet for reviewing and following! anyways.. On with the story!_**

* * *

So the next couple of days consisted of clearing out the guest room for Ashley to stay in. The present that Eleanor had sugessted was a new bed spread that was black with different bright colored peace signs on it. And Brittany picked out some hot pink sheets, while Jeanette found some black fuzzy pillows. The bed looked awesome! The boys got her some CDs they thought she would like. AC/DC, Ke$ha, stuff like that.

Dave was proud of them, they were actually trying to make this girl feel welcome. It was sweet. They all seemed really ecxited too.

* * *

It was Thursday night. Tomorrow they would actually get to meet Ashley in person! None of the 'munks could sleep. Dave honestly had a hard time getting to sleep as well. But he had to get up early Friday morning to pick her up. Unfortunatley for Alvin, the chipmunks couldn't ride with him. They still had to go to school the next day. "But why can't we go Dave, I mean This is a legitimate excuse. Don't you think?!" Alvin whined for the hundreth time that day.

"Alvin, I really would like to take you guys, but I can't just let you cut school. Besides, We will be home before you guys even get out of your last class." Dave said firmly. "But, Dave!" "No "buts" Alvin." Dave said in an annoyed tone. Alvin pouted in defeat and went to his room.

"Just suck it up, Alvin." Simon said rolling his eyes. He was almost as annoyed as Dave, if not more. Alvin had been complaining all week about not going with Dave. He just wanted out of school, and they all new it. But the others were a little disappointed about not going too, they just didn't make an issue out of it.

* * *

Dave left before they woke up. Claire came over a few minutes before he was gone. She was going to Drop the 'munks off at school on her way to work.

* * *

It was almost 10 in the morning by the time Dave made it to his destination. He had to go to the Social Services building to sign some paperwork and pick up Ashley.

He finally met her in the waiting room almost an hour after signing the forms. She looked nervous. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, she had a little bit of make up on, mostly on her eyes though. She had a a black Jeff Dunham t-shirt on that had the Peanut character on it. Faded blue jeans, and pink and black converse. And a funky hippie style purse hanging from her right shoulder to her left hip.

She looked up at him and gave a nervous smile and wave. Dave smiled back."Hi." he said. "Hello." Ashley replied in a weakley nervous tone. It was awkwardly silent for a few minutes before Ashley spoke again. "So.. How far did you have to drive?" She said her voice a little bit stronger now. " Eight hours, I live in L.A." Dave said as a smile spread on his face.

"L.A.? Awesome!" Ashley replied grinning. "Well if your ready, I guess we should get your bags in the car." Dave said as he picked up the two suitcases and headed twards the door. Ashley nodded and waved goodbye to the social workers as she followed out the door.

* * *

_**Ok I'm gonna stop this one here. The next chapter will explain some of Ashley's backstory. I Aslo drew a picture of what Ashley would look like on Deviantart! ?q=andreabunton#/art/My-AATC-OC-366973721?_sid=21803469**__**Oh, and I'm also thinking of doing a story where Simon accidentally turns Ashley into a chipmunk, so you guys tell me : Would that be somthing you would read?**_

_**R&R**_


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chapter! Woohoo! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Thank you to Gemgirls for favoriting me and the story!**

* * *

Ashley nodded and waved goodbye to the social workers as she followed out the door.

* * *

Dave put her bags in the trunk, as Ashley got into the passenger's side. "Anything specific you'd like to listen to?" Dave asked as he gestured to the radio. "Anything that has pop or classic rock would be great!" Ashley replied grinning.

He put it on a pop station first, and Katy Perry's "Wide Awake" came on. Ashley quickly started to sing along. In fact, Ashley knew pretty much every song the station played. When they got bored with pop songs, Dave switched it over to a rock station. To his surprise, Ashley knew most of those songs too!

"You like lots of different music don't you?" Dave asked when the Bon Jovi song ended. "I'll listen to anything but rap. Unless it's Nicki Minaj! I love her!" Ashley said, gigleing a little. "Then you should get along great with Brittany, that is the only rap, besides LMFAO, that she will listen to." Dave replied. "Brittany is one of your kids?" Ashley asked as she looked out her window.

"You could say that." Dave replied. He then started to tell Ashley about all the Chipmunks and Chipettes. Telling funny stories about each of them, telling her a little bit about all their personalities, that kind of stuff. It was kind of wierd for her to think that he was actually talking about chipmunks. But she knew she would get used to it pretty quick.

"They sound like a fun group!" She said chuckleing a little bit. "You have no idea." Dave replied. "So.. You know my dad?" Ashley asked in a weak tone. "He's my brother." Dave replied, sighing as he realized the turn the conversation had taken. "Have you heard from him recently?" Ashley asked, now staring out the windsheild. "Not in almost twenty years." Dave replied. Ashley nodded "I havent seen him scince I was five. I'm almost sixteen now." Ashley said biteing her lip. "Not that I really care, though...I was just wondering." She added, trying to make it sound convincing. Dave nodded, he could only imagine what must be going through her mind right now.

"Did you know my mom?" was Ashley's next question. "No.. In fact, I didn't even know about you until Monday night. Dave replied. "Figures.. My parents were never actually married. It was a common law type thing. So he could have left whenever he wanted, and Mom couldn't do anything about it." Ashley just kept staring at the floor of the car as she spoke. Dave just looked at her. "Why dont you tell me about your mom." Dave said trying to change the subject, seeing as how it was obviously stressing the kid out.

"She was an awesome mom." Ashley replied, her tone changing into somthing more positive. Ashley then told Dave every little detail about her late mother. She started to tear up a bit when she described her mother's battle with breast cancer. She was trying really hard to fight back tears as she told him about those final months she had with her mom. The tears finally shed from her eyes when she started to talk about the past two weeks she spent alone, orphaned.

Dave patted her shoulder to comfort her as Ashley finally let all the emotions she had built up come out. She cried for a good thirty minutes. She kept appolgizing to Dave for making him have to witness that. But Dave didn't mind. He thought it was a good thing she felt comfortable enough to talk about this stuff with him. After all she would be living with him from now on.

* * *

Ashley eventually fell asleep for a while. There was a few times Dave almost woke her up, though, as she would often whimper and twitch in her sleep, as if she was having a nightmere.

They finally made it back to the house, with an hour left before the 'munks would be out of school for the day.

"Nice house!" Ashley complimented as they walked through the door. "It's your house now too, ya know." Dave replied as he set her suit cases down. He looked at his watch. "I'm gonna go pick up the others. You can stay her if you like." Dave said.

"Ok. My neck is a little sore from being in the car all day anyways." Ashley said as she walked around the living room, looking at the various pictures, and posters on the walls. Dave handed her the remote to the t.v. " Just make yourself at home." he said as he showed her where the kitchen and bathroom was. He told her to wait before she put her stuff in her room, be couse the girls had a "surprise" in there for her. Ashley nodded and sat on the couch turing on the t.v. in the process. She channel surfed until she found an "Adventure Time" marathon.

Dave said he would be right back and headed out the door.

* * *

_**Well.. I hope that gave you a little more information about Ashley's backround. Next chapter the chipmunks will get to meet her!**_

_**R&R!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**New Chapter! (^_^) yay! Guess what?! I saw Breaking Dawn prt 2 this weekend! OMG! It was flippin AMAZING! I'm seriously fangirling it up right now! LOL! Thank you to CherryBlossom65, for favoriting!**_

_**Anyways... Back to the story.**_

* * *

Ashley watched the t.v. for an hour before she herd Dave's car pull up again. She was instantly nervous. Will they like me? She wondered. she stayed frozen on the couch and stared at the door. She could hear the six small high pitched voices as they got closer to the door. Her heart sped up. She new she had Dave's approval of her, but now she needed to win over the rest of her new family...

* * *

As they walked to the house Dave told the 'munks a little bit he learned about Ashley so far. "Now guys, I know you're ecxited and all, but please just don't overwhelm her, ok?. She seems to be a little stressed out right now." Dave said with a hint of worry in his voice. "Ok Dave." they all said in union. "We understand." Jeanette added. "Good." Dave said as he opened the door.

* * *

Ashley stood up as the door opened, wide eyed. The six chipmunks walked in and stoped in their track as they looked up and saw her. Agsain there was a few minutes of awkward silence before anyone said anything. "Hi, I'm Theodore!" he finally said. "Hi there, Theodore, I'm Ashley!" she replied smileing. Ashley crouched down as Theodore ran up to her. She was hesitant at first, but she allowed Theo to give her a hug.

Soon the others had introduced themselves, and gave her a hug, or in Alvin's case, a fist bump. Simon just shook her hand...er, finger, since her hand was bigger than his head. "I take it you're not into physical interaction." Ashley said. Simon just nodded.

Dave smiled and watched as they all got acquainted with her. He could tell that they liked eachother, and that was a huge bullet that had been dodged. "hey, guys , I'm gonna go pick up some pizza, you guys can stay her. I'll be back soon." Dave said a couple of hours later. "Ok." was the kids' response.

* * *

"So.. What do you guys usually do for fun around here?" Ashley asked. "I know! We could play "Rock Band"! We havent played that in forever." Alvin exclaimed. " Ok, But if I beat you again, you can't freak out like when we played "Guitar Hero" the other night." Brittany said as she helped Alvin look for the game disk. Everyone laughed as Alvin rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Lets just play the game." Alvin replied.

* * *

_**Okay...thats the newest chapter! Sorry its short, but don't worry, I'll update as soon as I can!**_

_**R&R!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ello Govnas! I'm feeling a little British today! Anyway, got a new chapter! Sorry for the late update...**_

_**Thanks To: Vic 'Cody' Seville for favoriting and what not...**_

* * *

"So.. What do you guys usually do for fun around here?" Ashley asked. "I know! We could play "Rock Band"! We havent played that in forever." Alvin exclaimed. " Ok, But if I beat you again, you can't freak out like when we played "Guitar Hero" the other night." Brittany said as she helped Alvin look for the game disk. Everyone laughed as Alvin rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Lets just play the game." Alvin replied.

* * *

Ashley watched as Her new friends and "brothers" played the game. She couldn't belive she had been their cousin this whole time and never even knew it! She had known their last name was Seville, of course, but it wasn't buntil a few days ago that she'd made the connection. Seville was her dad's last name, too. She was at least glad that he gave her that.

"Ashley, why dont you sing a couple of songs!?" Alvin piped up, interuppting her thoughts. "Oh, uh.. I wouldn't want to spoil your fun..." Ashley replied shyly. She didn't know that they had already seen her sing, so she was nervous. "Come on, Ya know ya want to!" Alvin said with his signature smirk. He lifted up the human sized mic as best he could and shook it twards her. "Well.. Okay, I guess I'll do one song, But I'm picking it!" Ashley said as she gat up from the couch and grabbed up the mic.

She went through the playlist until one particular song caught her eye. She had them select it for her, and started to dance a little as the music came on. She began to sing the opening lines to the song.

"_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinkin'.. When you fall everyone stands. Another day and you've had your fill of sinkin'.. With the life held in your Hands are shakin' cold.. These hands are meant to hold..Speak to me.. When all you got to keep is strong move along move along like I know ya do!_"

She sang every line perfectly. Even the Chipettes started to sing along. Eventually all of them where singing it. With or without a mic. They where all having fun! Ashley hadn't enjoyed herself this much in months! They had done two more songs after that, and were about to start a new one when Dave finnally got back. He was glad to see them all having a good time. But the game suddenly stopped when the smell of fresh pizza hit their noses. They practically attacked the kitchen table in order to get to it. It was Pizza Hut, something they all loved. The chipmunks loved it almost as much as they loved toaster waffles..Almost.

* * *

When they were finnished with thier food they played "Rock Band" for another hour and a half before Dave deemed it late enough to send them to bed. Ashley was finnally going to see her new room! She opened the door and her jaw dropped at the sight of the bed. "Oh. My. GOD!" Ashley yelled with delight as she ran up to the bed. It looked awesome! "You guys did this for me?!" She said turing to face her smileing family. "It was the girls' idea." Simon informed her. "Thanks guys!" She said as she hugged all three of them. "It was nothing." Brittany replied.

Thats when the boys gave her the CD's. Causing Ashley to have a similar reaction to the for her bed. Giving them all a hug and thanking them over and over. Dave had them leave after a few minutes so that Ashley could get changed and settled into the new room.

When she was done putting her things away she went into the chipmunk's room. She had taken her ponytail down and had her long curls flow down to the middle of her back. She changed into a black spegetti strapped tank top and hot pink cotton shorts to sleep in. The Chipmunks where all in their pj's and just sitting on their beds talking when Ashley walked in. "hey guys, I just wanted to thank you all again for the stuff. It's really awesome!" Ashley said as she sat down on the floor next to the girls' tripple bunk bed. "Don't mention it." Alvin replied smileing. "Yeah, we where happy to do it!" Eleanor added.

Dave walked in to say "lights out". "Well.. goodnight guys. see you in the morning." Ashley said as she walked out of the room to let Dave do his thing. "Goodnight!" they all replied.

* * *

Ashley literally fell onto the bed. This day had been exhausting. But it had also been one of the best days she'd had in along time. She admiered the softness of the bed's comforter and pillows. She crawled under the covers and was instantly asleep.

* * *

**_For those of you who didn't know, The name of that song is "Move Along" by All-American Rejects, and it's a really good song! I'll update soon. Later!..._**

**_R&R_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! New Chapter! Yay! I'm writing this while The Sims 3 Pets downloads to my computer, cuz it is taking ****_FOREVER _****to do it! So ... Read on! Thanks to alvinnascar5 for favoriting and reviewing!**

* * *

Ashley woke up to the sound of her own muffled scream. She jolted up clutching her chest and breathing heavily until she calmed down. She looked at the clock. 1:30 AM. She had been having nightmeres a lot lately. 'Probably just from stress, don't worry about it.' she thought to herself. But in every dream she had, it always ended with her dying in some horrific way, and she couldn't figure out why. This time it was the one where some one had snuck up behind her and choked her. The worst part was that she actually felt like she couldn't breathe when she first woke up.

Ashley simply shook the dream off. She stared at the door for a long time, scared that she may have woke someone up. But nobody ever came to the door, so she was able to completey calm down now. Her stomach growled. She always woke up hungry, no matter how late it was. She decided it would probably be ok to find a little snack before trying to sleep again. She stopped at the mirror on the way out. Her eyes had dark circles and her hair was a mess. She just rolled her eyes at the reflection and kept walking.

* * *

Ashley raided the kitchen for about five minutes before settleing for a couple of handfuls of Oreos and some milk. She was almost done with the snack when she heard some small footsteps in the next room. She got up to investigate. It was Theodore. He looked a little frightened and was headed tward Dave's room when he noticed Ashley was looking at him.

"Oh.. Hi, Ashley..What are you doing up?!" Theodre asked, some of the fear gone from his face. "Well, I could ask you the same thing, Theo." Ashley said smileing a bit as she bent down and picked him up. "I..uh.. I had a nightmere.." He said nervously. "Me too." Ashley replied. "So, is that why you looked like you was going to Dave's room?" She asked. "Y-yeah. What about you.?" "I tried to go back to sleep, but I got kinda hungry." She said gesturing twards the kitchen. "Oh." Theo said. "You want an Oreo. I got two left." She asked in a comforting tone. "Okay!" Theodore said smileing.

"So.. what was yor nightmere about, Theodore?" Ashley asked as she watched him finnish off his cookie. He looked at her for a minute, gathering his thoughts before speaking. " I dreamt that you .. that you had t-to leave, and that you couldn't ever come back." Theodore said his face falling a little. Ashley's eyes widend at that last part. 'One day with them, and they are already scared I might leave?' She thought, bringing a smile to her face. "Oh, Theodore... Thats not gonna happen, I promise. As long as you guys want me here, I'm gonna stay!" She said as she hugged him. "Besides, I've only been here one night, and I already love it." She added.

"Thanks." Theodore replied smiling, and in a sleepy voice. "What was your's about?" Theodore asked. "My what?" Ashley asked, having momentarily forgotten about the reason she was even awake to begin with. "Yor nightmere, silly." Theodoer repilied. "Oh..That.. To be honest, I've already forgotten about it." Ashley said. She was lying, but she didn't actually think it was a good time to talk about this to any of them yet. She just wasn't entierly comfortable with the idea yet. "Oh.. Ok, then." Theodore said yawning. " We should probably go back to bed." Ashley sleepily said. "Alright." Theodore said, already half asleep.

* * *

Ahsley walked back to the Chipmunk room with Theodore, but he was a little hesitant to go in. "What's the matter, Theo?" Ashley asked when he didn't go in the room. " I'm a little scared to sleep by myself tonight.." Theodore said, slightly embarassed. "Oh... Well.. I-if ya want, you can sleep in my room tonight.." Ashley offered. "Really?!" Theodore asked, his ears perking up a bit. "Sure!" Ashley replied chuckeling.

The went to her room and got settled in. Theodore decided to lay on top of a fuzzy pillow next to Ashley's head. "Are ya settled now?" Ashley asked as she got back under the covers. " Y-yeah, thanks." Theodore replied closing his eyes. Okay, then. Goodnight." "Goognight, Ashley." Theodore said. as She turned the lamp off. "Ashley?..." "Yes, Theodore?"

" I'm glad that you are my sister..." Theodore said before sleep took over. "Me too." Ashley said, Smileing brightley before she fell asleep too.

* * *

_**Aww! How sweet! They love eachother! I wonder whats gonna happen next?!**_

_**R&R**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**What Up everybody! I Am SO SORRY for not updateing in forever! One MONTH since my last update.. Anyway.. First update of 2013!**_

_**Thanks to Chipmunksforlife for reviewing, and favoriteing the story! :)**_

* * *

The next mornig , Saturday to be exact, Ashley woke up at 10:00. Theodore had already went downsatairs a long time ago. Ashley just layed in bed for a few minutes until the smell of Toaster waffles hit her nose, making her nearly jump out of bed.

She went down the stairs rather quickly, seeing as how she just woke up. Everyone, except for Alvin, was awake and getting ready to eat. "Good morning world and all who inhabit it!" Ashley said with a yawn. " Good morning." they all replied. Ashley sat down at the table as Dave set a plate of waffles in front of her. At that point, she didn't want to speak, she just wanted food. Once again being hungry the second she wakes up. "So, where is Alvin this morning?" Ashley asked.

"Probably going to try to sleep for the next two hours." Simon replied. "Oh.." she replied with a yawn. "Good plan." she added. "Well, as soon as he gets up and all of you are dressed we are going to the mall." Dave said as he was sitting down to the table. Brittany's face suddnley lit up at the mere mention of shopping, while the others simply nodded. "What for?" Ashley asked in a still sleepy voice. " Since you're starting your fist day at West Eastman monday, I thought you would want to get some new supplies and clothes." Dave replied. " Okay, sounds fun." Ashley said with a thankful smile.

* * *

It was almost noon, everyone was dressed and ready to leave... except...Alvin. He was still asleep. "Who's turn was it to wake him up this time?" Asked Jeanette. "ugh... Mine.." Brittany groaned. " I'll do it." Ashley offered. " I'm going to have to learn how at some poin, might as well be today." And with that she went into the Chipmunks and Chipettes' room and looked up at the top of the tripple bunk bed. she saw the small lump in the covers that was Alvin's sleeping body. She resisted the urge to yell "AAWW!" as she slowly took the blanket off of him. Alvin twitched in his sleep from that. Brittany was watching from the end of the bed. "What do I do now?' Ashley whispered.

"Just do what ever you can to wake him up." Brittany said in a normal tone, knowing Alvin was a hard sleeper, and she didn't need to whisper. "I got an idea!" ashley said after a few minutes of shaking and nudging him. She grabbed Brittany's iPod and speakers. She sat the speakers on either side of Alvin's head, and turned the iPod on. Brittany, and now the other 'munks, watched with slight confusion as Ashley scrolled through the songs on the pink clad's iPod. Ashley stoped when she got to a certain song. " How did I know you'd have this?" She said glancing at Brittany as she pressed play on the song. A few seconds later the speakers began to blast the song. _"Seven A.M. Wakin' In The Morning.." _Alvin'sshot open. He actually screamed in fear as he jumped off the bed. "OH GOD, NOT REBECCA BLACK!" Alvin screamed as he ran out of the room "AAHH!"

Ashley switched of the iPod just as the song started to go _"It's Friday, Friday!" _"Rebecca Black songs... They never fail." Ashley said with a smirk. The others all laughed. They had never seen Alvin wake up that quickly.

* * *

_**I'm sorry this is so short. It's kind of a filler type of thing. But I thought we could use a little humor for a bit. :)**_

_**R&R!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Well I decided to update this story for a change! I really shoudn't have 2 stories out at once, but oh well... I'll try to update "I've Been Munked" soon, but I am seriously having a bad case of writer's block, and a lack of motivation, but It's starting to go away... Anyway, let's get on with this chapter!**_

* * *

After Alvin finally got over the shock of being woke up the way he was, and got dressed, everyone headed to the car. Brittany was exited to be going to the mall, even though Dave had tried to explain to her that this wasn't a shopping spree just for her. He'd eventually given up on that and decided to let her get one thing from the mall just to avoid any problems.

* * *

Once they were at the mall, Ashley ran straight twards "Hot Topic" and started grabing every "Invader Zim" and "Adventure Time" t-shirt within her reach. Brittany started to question her about it, but Ashley gave her a stern look and pointed at her "Don't you judge me, woman!" Ashley said in a fake angry voice before they both started gigleing. "Ashley, just get whatever clothes you like, as long as they are school appropriate." Dave told her. Ashley nodded.

Just then they started walking past a store called "Spencer's" when something caught Ashley's eye. "OMG! They have a Chucky t-shirt!" Then Ashley looked closer in the window. "AND they have one chucky doll left!" Ashley started to jump and squeal with delight. "Why the heck would you want that creepy thing?" Brittany asked. "Cuz it's awesome!" was Ashley's simple reply. She turned to Dave and stared at him with puppy eyes. "Pretty please, Dave?" Ashley said, somehow making her eyes bigger and her bottom lip tremble a little. At first Dave wasn't sure if he should get her the doll, maybe the t-shirt. But Ashley's puppy face was getting to him. "If I say yes will you stop making the face?" Ashley smiled and noded. Dave made them wait outside the store while he bought the stuff for her.

"You actually like those dumb movies?" Alvin asked her. "It's a guilty pleasure of mine. I like to laugh at the stupidity of those movies, but I still like them." Ashley replied. Actually, Theodore was the only one who was creeped out by the movies, everyone else found them to be completely ridiculous. Dave came back out and handed her the stuff. "Thank you so much!" Ashley said, not able to control her smileing.

"Why don't we get some food?" Ashley sugessted after a few more minutes of shopping. They headed tward's the food court. Jeanette helped Brittany put on her new necklace, while Ashley looked throught the bags of clothes she had gotten, and there was a lot of them. "So, Ashley, where did you go to school before?" Simon asked. "Actually, I've been homeschooled since eighth grade." It was true. Ashley's mother had decided to start homeschooling her after she'd gotten sick, so Ashley would be starting her first real year of highschool this year as a sophmore. She was pretty nervous about it, but she had the chipmunks with her, so it got rid of some of her fear.

* * *

The all decided to go home after lunch. It was getting pretty late in the day, and they were tierd. Just as they were abot to leave, they passed the video game store, and Alvin's face lit up with glee."Dave I know I've asked a lot already, but can I PLEASE get Lollipop Chainsaw?" Alvin pleaded as he pointed twards the game's poster. "Alvin, you know how I feel about you playing M rated games, I only made an acception for COD because it was your birthday." "But Dave!" "Alvin, I said no." Dave replied as he walked twards the doors to the parking lot. Alvin just stood there looking absoulutley annoyed. Ashley walked over to him. " You know, Alvin, you don't actually need to beg for that game." "And why is that?" Alvin asked, noticing the mischevious tone in his cousin's voice.

"I already have that game. I got it like three months ago! I didn't wanna say anything since i didn't know how Dave would react, but If you want, I will teach you how to play it to night, while everyone else is asleep. What do ya say?!" Ashley asked with a smirk on her face, already knowing what his answer would be. "You got yourself a deal!" Alvin said with a equally mischevious smirk on his face.

And with that they headed twards the car with the others.

* * *

**_Well, theres a new chapter for you guys! And, no, this is not gonna turn into a "Child's Play" crossover. But I am thinking about makeing one, but it will be a diferent story entirely!_**

**_R&R_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey People! I am here with an update! Yay, excitement! So I am offically done with my Junior year of high school! Yep, I'm a seinor now! And more big news, I'm turning 17 next wednesday! Yay Birthday! And I'm going to my cousin's baby shower today! :D Enough about my life, lets get back to the story!_**

* * *

Ashley almost had all of her stuff put away after they got back. And, dude, there was a lot of stuff. From clothes to school supplise, her closet and desk was packed. That's when she noticed.. she hadn't exactly unpacked some of the stuff she'd brought with her from her old home. She had a pretty good stack of manga comics to go through, and tons of pictures of her and her mom. Then there was all of her art folders. She wasn't entirely sure she had enough room for it all. As she went through this stuff, she came across a picture that caused her to forget what she was even doing at the moment.

It was her favorite picture of her..and her mom. She slowly sat down and stared at it. A tear rolled down her cheek. It was an old picture, at least nine or ten years old. But it was her favorite one of hers that had her mother in it.

She didn't hear when the chipmunks and chipettes came in. "Hey Ashley! Whats up?" Brittany said , not noticeing the Ashley was crying. Ashley jumped at the sound of her voice, quickly looking up and trying to hide her tears. "Hi guys! I was just going through some of my stuff. You wanna see?" Her voice sounded shakey, but they didn't seem to notice. As they sat down next to her, Ashley put the picture out of the way by her side, and started to show them all of her drawings and comics. She really wanted to go through the pictures alone. so she put that box away for later.

As he looked at Ashley's stuff with her and the others, something caught Theodore's eye. He quietly walked over to it and checked it out. It was a picture in a black, glittery frame. As he got closer he could see that it was a picture of a woman, probably in her late twenties or early thirties, and a little girl who couldn't have been more than four or five years old. The two people in the photo looked very similar. But the little kid looked strikeingly similar to Ashley. From the semi-dark blue eyes to the almost caramel colored blond curls. 'This must be Ashley when she was little. But, who's the lady?' Theodore thought to himself.

Simon noticed that Theodore wasn't next to him anymore and looked around. He noticed his little brother looking at something at the other side of the room. Ashley looked up and saw Simon looking at something and followed his gaze over to where Theodore was. " Hey, Theo, whatcha lookin at?" Ashley asked. Theodore looked up and smiled "I found a picture laying in the floor here." He said as he tried to drag it over to them. At this point the rest of the munks were watching with curiosity.

As soon as Theodore brought it close enough she knew what it was. Ashley, almost invoulantarily, snatched the photo up before anyone else could look. She wasn't ready to tell them about her mom yet, she just wasn't. Sure, she'd told Dave about her. But only because he'd asked. Truthfully, she hadn't even wanted to then either. But she didn't want to come off as rude or anti-social to him, so she told him all about her mother. She hadn't really been ready to go through the pitures yet either, but she knew she'd have to do it at some point, so she'd picked tonight. 'Not my best plan..' She thought.

* * *

_**I'm ending the chapter here guys. but this scene will continue into the next one, and then Alvin, and Ashley will be sneaky and try to play the forbiddin video game afterwards. Bye!**_

_**R&R!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**New**_** Chapter fun time! :D Yeah.. I'm way to hyper right now.. Lol! Just So You ALL Know THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE! Well.. My birthday was pretty good. I'm expecting a laptop in a couple more weeks, awesomeness! And.. Im sunburnt. Why must i be so fair skinned?! Okay... Story time.**_

* * *

Everyone was staring at Ashley. She didn't blame them, the way she snatched up that picture and all. "What?" She finally asked, maybe sounding a little too harsh. "D-did I do something wrong?" Theodore asked, looking slightly afraid. He didn't mean to cause any problems. Hearing the way Theodore's voice shook when he spoke brought Ashley out of her thoughts. "N-no, Theo. You..you didn't do anything wrong. I just..." Ashley really didn't know what to say to any of them. "This picture is.. Really special to me." was all the girl could think of.

"Ashley, are..are you okay?" Eleanor asked. Ashley just stared at her with tears forming in her eyes. "Ash, whats wrong?!" Alvin asked. "I..uh.." Ashley started crying. she sat back down on the floor, placing the picture out in front of her so they could see it. She burried her face in her hands, trying really hard to calm herself down. As they studied the picture they quickly realized what was going on... This was a picture of her.. mother. That explains everything now. "Ashley.. Is that your mom?" Simon calmly asked.

Ashley slowly looked up at him, her eyes bright red. She noded. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jeanette asked. "N-not... r-really.." Ashley said while trying not to sob. "Are you sure? You can tell us anything, you know?" Brittany said placing her paw on Ashleys hand, trying her best to comfort her. She may not seem like it, but Brittany can be careing twards people when they really need it.

Ashley looked up at her brothers.. and her "sisters". She wasn't sure what excatly to call the chipettes. They lived here with the chipmunks, but they acted more like couples around eachother than they did siblings. Simon and Jeanette had been a unofficial couple for a while, anyways. No.. The chipettes were definatley her sisters. In the very short time she has known them, she could tell that they had that bond with eachother.

She looked up at the six chipmunks in shock. Ashley had never had anyone, besides her mother, who actually cared for her this much. She'd never really had friends growing up, and she had been an only child her whole life. She wasn't sure how to react.

"Do you really want to know?" Ashley asked, her voice still shakeing.

They noded. "O-okay, then... where do I start..."

* * *

**_I promise that next chapter will be the end of this scene. Then we can finally move on to a chapter that isn't depressing..._**

**_R&R_**


End file.
